Mission avec cupidon
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: Toute la petite bande part en mission avec des "amis" mais le dieu de l'amour n'est pas loin... Eh oui, j'ai changé de titre car l'autre ne me plaisait pas !
1. premier chapitre : la mission !

Koukou ! j'ai décidée de faire une fic avec de la romance et nos persos préférés! Soyez un peu indulgent, c'est ma première fic yeux de chiens battus Cela se passe après l'examen de moyenne classe .  
  
Depuis que shikamaruavait été promu chouin, sasuke, sakura et naruto s'entrainaient encore plus pour pouvoir repasser l'examen de moyenne classe dans deux ans . Environ six jours après concours durant lesquels ils avaient aidé à reconstruire le village en partie détruit, étaient passé. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la forêt en attendant kakashi qui comme toujours avait deux heures de retard, quand celui-ci apparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles. -vous êtes en retard ! s'écrierent naruto et sakura en même temps tandis que sasuke restait adossé contre un arbre. Depuis les épreuves qu'ils avaient passé, naruto et lui avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts et grâce à sakura ( et oui, j'en ai marre qu'on la prenne pour une gourde car elle a beaucoup changé et que sasuke soit toujours l'homme de glace ), ils pouvaient se parler normalement ( un exploit !!! ) sans s'insulter et se crier dessus . Naruto, lui, était toujours aussi excité mais réfléchissait plus avant de se lancer dans un combat. Sakura, qui avait compris que ce n'était pas en collant sasuke qu'elle pourrait le séduire, se comportait très calmement envers lui au bonheur d' ino qui croyait qu'elle avait abandonné et à la surprise du garçon qui commença à mieux connaitre la jeune fille. Naruto n'avait pas aprécié cela mais comme sakura amenait régulierement avec elle hinata, qui était devenue une de ses meilleures amies, naruto se détachait d'elle et s'entrainait avec les autres ninjas de l'équipe de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Donc, après les cris de mécontentement des deux ninjas de niveaux inférieur et que kakashi ait inventé un mensonge plus gros que lui qui eut pour effet de redoubler les cris des deux enfants, le maître déclara : - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Nous partons en mission dans deux minutes avec trois autres équipes que vous connaisez bien. Nous allons aller dans le village caché de so o iru à trois-cent-cinquantes kilomètres de là ( les pauvres ) pour porter des objets d'une très grande valeur au chef nous serons de retour dans douze jours. Naruto poussa des cris de joie et sauta partout pendant que sakura lui tapait dessus pour le faire taire. Sasuke eut pour une des rares fois de sa vie ( mais je pense que dans la fic il en ferra plus souvent ) un demi- sourire et les trois enfants se réunirent pour préparer leurs sacs. Trente secondes plus tard, ils étaits aux portes de la ville où ils avaient retrouvé tenten, lee, neji, hinata, kiba, shino, ino et choji. Hinata se teint à respectueuse distance de naruto pour ne pas rougir dès qu'il la regarderait. Ino sauta sur sasuke qui la repoussa en pestant ( comme d'habitude ) et continua sa discussion sur la mission avec kiba et sakura. Quand les autres maîtres furent arrivés, tout le monde passa les portes de Konoha et s'engaga sur le chemin qui menait à so o iru. L'aventure commencait . 


	2. 2e chapitre

Slt ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à Sanvisage que je remercie pour ses conseils et pour ses encouragements car franchement le mode d'emploi pour créer une fic n'est pas faciles !! Pour la romance, ce sera des couples normaux ( désolé pour les fans de yaoi ) avec mes persos préférés . Sinon, j'ai écrit une petite one shot et ce serait sympa d'aller la voir ...  
  
Le groupe composé de onze ninjas et de deux maîtres s'aventura dans la forêt pour passer au plus court jusqu'à leurs destination. Ils avaient emmené avec eux une charette conduite par kakashi pour contenir les objets et l'équipement qui ne pouvait rentrer dans les sacs. Naruto excitait le boeuf et discutait avec kiba et shino sur les ninjas de la légende qu'ils comptaient égaler pendant que sakura marchait avec tenten et hinata juste derrière lee,sasuke, neji, ino et kurenaï et que chojî se gavait de chips caché dans la carriole. La bande des filles discutait des garçons alors que les" mâles" en question débattaient de l'utilisation du chakra lors des combats ( houla! ça commence à devenir compliqué !! ) . Sakura jettait des furtifs coup d'oeil à sasuke en mourrant d'étrangler ino qui lui faisait les yeux doux mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ino, qui la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, ne la voyant pas réagir pris la décision d'abandonner le jeux de séduction avec sasuke pour le moment car si sakura ne réagissait pas, le jeux perdait tout son interêt. Tenten taquinait hinata en lui murmurant à l'oreille : naruto, naruto, naruto ... pour la faire rougir quand au beau milieu de ces charmantes activités, quatre ninjas apparurent et commencèrent à attaquer les enfants. Tout de suite des équipes se formèrent et les apprentis mirent aussitôt k.o. les voleurs qui n'étaient pas du tout expérimentés et qui s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes. Les filles et garçons étaient étonnés de battre des adultes si facilemment même si ils ne leurs arrivaient pas à la cheville ce que sakura fit remarquer aux professeurs qui approuverent et dirent que ces hommes n'était venu que pour servir d'éclaireurs et que des ninjas beaucoup plus expérimentés viendraient sûrement pour tenter de les tuer et ils reprirent rapidement leur route. Le soir, les filles dormirent dans une grande tante ainsi que les garçons dans une autre pendant que kakashi et kurenaï se relairaient pour les tours de veille. Dans la tente des filles, tenten proposa un "action-vérité" avec obligation de participer pendant que les garçons qui s'étaient relevés pour les espionner sur une idée de naruto se frotterent les mains de contentement. Ils allaient sans doutes apprendre pleins de choses...  
  
voilà c'est fini, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? et pour les couples, vous voulez quoi ? bises... 


	3. 3e chapitre : confidences et attaque sur...

Salut ! voilà le 3e chapitre et maintenant le vote pour les couples est  
ouvert même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais j'aimerai voir vos réponses.  
J'essairai de faire un chapitre toutes les semaines !!   
Réponses aux reviews :  
Marionnette : He oui, je fais des chaps très courts mais zaime bien!! pour  
Kakashi, désoler mais je vais le mettre avec qql car j'en ai marre ki reste  
célibat .Pour les couples je fais pas de yaoi et je prend en compte ton  
vote   
Senvisage(avec un E ): à voté et reçois une bises qu'il a bien mérité  
pour sa reviews!  
Calliop: voilà, voilà ! et merci pour ta reviews !!  
  
Mydaya : pour le couple original, j'ai pas d'idées mais je vais faire un  
couple que j'ai pas beaucoup vu   
  
Neo303 : merci et j'ai dans l'idée de faire ces couples là !!  
3) Confidences et attaque surprise  
Les garçons s'étaient approchés sans bruit de la tente de la tente des  
filles et quand ils avaient entendu parler du jeux, ils s'étaient dit que  
c'était l'occasion de découvrir ce que leurs amies leur cachait.  
-Ino, action ou vérité ? demanda tenten.  
-vérité dit l'interpelée.  
-Après sasuke, qui préfères tu ?  
Ino grimaça et répondit :  
-personne, ils sont tous affreux !!  
Derrière, les garçons refrènerent à grand peine leurs indignation. ( houlà!  
si elle continue comme ça, personne ne voudra d'elle et je serai dans de  
beaux draps! )  
-à toi ,s'écria ino en s'adressant à sakura, pourquoi préfères tu sasuke à  
lee ?  
Lee, caché avec les autres, retint son souffle et sakura déclara :  
-j'adore lee, mais c'est un ami. Il aime la sakura extérieur mais il ne  
connait l'intérieur. Il veut à tout prix protéger les filles et je suis  
sûre que je ne suis pas celle qu'il attend. Alors que sasuke, c'est  
differend. Il se cache sous un visage impassible mais il souffre et il faut  
que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et j'espère à tout prix pouvoir tenir cette  
place .(ouf ! c'est terminé)  
Lee se dit que c'était exactement ça, qu'il avait placé sakura sur un  
podium (peach girl )  
et que si il trouvait une autre fille, elle lui conviendrait mais il  
continurait à défendre sakura si sa vie était en danger.  
Sasuke, lui, se disait que sakura avait deviné juste et que pour les  
sentiments, elle était très forte. Cette dernière questionna tenten :  
-Et toi, qui préfères tu ?  
TenTen se troubla mais répondit :  
-Neji.  
Neji, surpris, pensa qu'il ne s'était pas soucié des sentiments de sa  
partenaire et décida qu'il ferait des efforts pour mieux la connaitre.  
Tenten demanda :  
-Hinata, qui aimes tu ?  
Hinata rougit comme une pivoine et commença à répondre :  
-N...  
mais les filles entendirent naruto crier et elles sortirent de leurs  
"chambres" en courant. Quatre nouveaux ninjas se tenait devant naruto et  
avaient un air beaucoup plus féroce que les précédent. Les appentis les  
mirent en fuite ( promis, la prochaine fois, je décrirai le combat ) au  
cours d'une bataille où naruto fut blessé et lee eut de multiples  
égratignures ainsi que sasuke qui s'était pris un kunaï dans le bras.  
Sakura s'occupa aussitôt de lui, hinata s'approcha timidement de l'enfant  
renard et ino décida de soigner lee. Les blessures pansées, les filles  
s'aperçurent que les garçons les regardaient en rougissant car hinata  
portait une longue chemise de soie blanche avec des manches courtes et qui  
laissait voir de jolies formes 


	4. suite 3e chapitre

Salut ! voilà le 3e chapitre et maintenant le vote pour les couples est ouvert même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais j'aimerai voir vos réponses. J'essairai de faire un chapitre toutes les semaines !!   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Marionnette : He oui, je fais des chaps très courts mais zaime bien!! pour Kakashi, désoler mais je vais le mettre avec qql car j'en ai marre ki reste célibat .Pour les couples je fais pas de yaoi et je prend en compte ton vote   
  
Senvisage(avec un E ): à voté et reçois une bises qu'il a bien mérité pour sa reviews!  
  
Calliop: voilà, voilà ! et merci pour ta reviews !!  
  
Mydaya : pour le couple original, j'ai pas d'idées mais je vais faire un couple que j'ai pas beaucoup vu   
  
Neo303 : merci et j'ai dans l'idée de faire ces couples là !!  
  
3) Confidences et attaque surprise  
  
Les garçons s'étaient approchés sans bruit de la tente de la tente des filles et quand ils avaient entendu parler du jeux, ils s'étaient dit que c'était l'occasion de découvrir ce que leurs amies leur cachait. -Ino, action ou vérité ? demanda tenten. -vérité dit l'interpelée. -Après sasuke, qui préfères tu ? Ino grimaça et répondit : -personne, ils sont tous affreux !! Derrière, les garçons refrènerent à grand peine leurs indignation. ( houlà! si elle continue comme ça, personne ne voudra d'elle et je serai dans de beaux draps! ) -à toi ,s'écria ino en s'adressant à sakura, pourquoi préfères tu sasuke à lee ? Lee, caché avec les autres, retint son souffle et sakura déclara : -j'adore lee, mais c'est un ami. Il aime la sakura extérieur mais il ne connait l'intérieur. Il veut à tout prix protéger les filles et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas celle qu'il attend. Alors que sasuke, c'est differend. Il se cache sous un visage impassible mais il souffre et il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et j'espère à tout prix pouvoir tenir cette place .(ouf ! c'est terminé) Lee se dit que c'était exactement ça, qu'il avait placé sakura sur un podium (peach girl ) et que si il trouvait une autre fille, elle lui conviendrait mais il continurait à défendre sakura si sa vie était en danger. Sasuke, lui, se disait que sakura avait deviné juste et que pour les sentiments, elle était très forte. Cette dernière questionna tenten : -Et toi, qui préfères tu ? TenTen se troubla mais répondit : -Neji. Neji, surpris, pensa qu'il ne s'était pas soucié des sentiments de sa partenaire et décida qu'il ferait des efforts pour mieux la connaitre. Tenten demanda : -Hinata, qui aimes tu ? Hinata rougit comme une pivoine et commença à répondre : -N... mais les filles entendirent naruto crier et elles sortirent de leurs "chambres" en courant. Quatre nouveaux ninjas se tenait devant naruto et avaient un air beaucoup plus féroce que les précédent. Les appentis les mirent en fuite ( promis, la prochaine fois, je décrirai le combat ) au cours d'une bataille où naruto fut blessé et lee eut de multiples égratignures ainsi que sasuke qui s'était pris un kunaï dans le bras. Sakura s'occupa aussitôt de lui, hinata s'approcha timidement de l'enfant renard et ino décida de soigner lee. Les blessures pansées, les filles s'aperçurent que les garçons les regardaient en rougissant car hinata portait une longue chemise de soie blanche avec des manches courtes et qui laissait voir de jolies formes tandis qu'ino était revêtue d'un pyjama bleu ciel très mignon et qui laissait une grande liberté alors que sakura était habilléd'une chemise de nuit violette qui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et laissant voit de longue jambes en étant très moulant. Lee, naruto et sesuke la comtemplait bouche bée et ino s'en aperçevant, elle commença à s'arracher les cheveux. Cependant, les adolescentes s'aperçurent que les garçons étaient dehors quand naruto avait crié. -vous nous avez espionnez ? hurla ino en se jettant sur eux...  
  
Alors ? c'était comment ? et j'aimerai bien aussi que vous me disiez vos persos préférés ! bises. 


	5. 4e chapitre : Excuses et distribution

Kikou !!! me revoila un peu en retard, je l'admet !! voiçi le 4e chapitre,  
toujours aussi court !! et laissez moi des reviews !!

réponses aux reviews : 

  
  
_Marionnette_ : merci !mais quand j'ai réécrit le 3e chapitre en entier c  
parce que j'ai d'abord tenté de mettre juste les lignes manquantes et   
"document manager" ils ont dit que le document était vide et me l'ont  
refusé, voilà pouquoi !   
_Calliope_ : Ben oui, les descriptions c pas trop mon truc !! mais je vais  
faire des efforts, promis ! et t'en met partout des "bon" pour  
les couples j'ai déjà répondu dans la review que ye t'ai laissé !!  
_Mydaya_ : Mais non pour hinata c exprès !! tu le verra dans ce chapitre  
!! pour les couples t'est dans la bonne voie mais.... hahaaa !!! et dit  
donc, t'a pas voté pour les persos préféré !! tu te rattrape la prochaine  
fois ?  
_Neo33_ : oui !!!! c rare des personnes qui aiment sakura et encore plus le  
couple saku/sasu !! merci, merci !!  
Et senvisage, il dors ? j'attend des nouvelle si il lit toujours cette fic!!  
  
3e chapitre : Excuses et distribution.  
Ino s'attaqua à la cible la plus proche qui se trouva être naruto. Elle le  
bombarda de coups de poings qu'il évitat sans riposter car il était confus  
de voir qu'elle avait tout deviné, pendant qu'hinata s'était réfugiée sous  
la tente et que tenten avait rejoins la jeune fille blonde. Seule sakura ne  
resta sans bouger . Elle semblait stupéfaite et étonné que les garçons  
euent cette idée. La voyant ainsi, dans un même mouvement, ces derniers  
s'excusèrent auprès d'elle ( mignon tout plein ) et la genin aux cheveux  
roses demanda qu'ils s'excusent aussi envers les autres filles ce qu'ils  
exécuterent rapidement et chacun retourna vers sa "demeure" respective.  
Mais quelque chose trottait dans les têtes de neji et de naruto : hinata  
n'avait dit que n... pour la première lettre du prénom du garçon qu'elle  
aimait mais le "n" de naruto ou de neji ? Fatigués, les deux garçon  
finirent quand même par s'endormir.  
Le lendemain, ils marchèrent toute la journée sans incident et le soir,  
avant d'aller se coucher, kakashi et kurenaï leur ditent qu'à partir de  
maintenant, ils feraient aussi leurs tour de garde par couple. Les  
apprentis tirèrent alors un morceau de papier chacun et dirent leurs  
numéros aux senseïs ce qui donna :  
-1ere équipe : choji et shikamaru  
-2e équipe : naruto et lee  
-3e équipe : sakura, ino et sasuke ( 11 : 2 = 6,5)  
-4e équipe : neji et tenten  
-5e équipe : hinata et shino  
- les trois première équipes prendront leurs tour ce soir. Bonne nuit !  
déclara kakashi  
Le tour de shikamaru et de choji se passa sans encombres à part que le  
premier dormit tout le temps. Pour naruto et lee,se fut plus délicats car  
ils parlaient de filles. Lee avait décrété qu'il avait laissé tomber pour  
sakura et avait décidé de rester célibataire ( c'est ce que tu crois mon  
bonhomme!!) et aiguillona la conversation sur hinata. Naruto s'endormit en  
pensant à elle car lee lui en avait rabaché les oreilles. Qand ce fut au  
tour d'ino, sasuke et de sakura, ils décidèrent que l'un d'entre eux  
dormirait pendant une heure tandis que les autres veilleraient et qu'ils  
tourneraient. Ino proposa aussitôt à sasuke d'aller sa reposer car " il  
avait besoin de sommeil". Sasuke demanda l'accord à sakura qui approuva  
d'une voix neutre. Restées seules, sakura et ino discutèrent :  
- Qu'est ce que sasuke doit être beau quand il dort.. pensa ino, je vais  
aller l'embrasser pendant son sommeil .  
-Tu es folle ! laisses le tranquille ! ordonna sakura  
mais ino se leva et entra de sasuke qui dormait. Elle essaya de  
l'apercevoir quand elle sentit une main qui la baillona et une autre lui  
tordit le bras.  
-Que fais tu ici ? demanda une voix .....Vous avez apprécié? dites le moi !!!   
bises 


	6. 5e chapitre

Kikou !!! voici le 5e chapitre !!!! Cette fois, du gros grabuge entre  
sakura et ino !! et merci pour vos reviews

Réponses aux reviews :  
_Marionnette_ : heureusement !!et tu serais pas très bavarde ?  
_Neo303_ : je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'en ferai au moins 30  
donc ça compense !! Et te transforme pas en démon !° tremble de peur °  
_Lostin972_ : ben oui, j'adore le mystère et le suspens et pour ton top tu le  
met où sasuke ?  
_Senvisage_ : merci ! ça fait plaisir car j'ai eu peur que la fic ne te plaise  
plus !! Bonne chance pour tes exos ! (allez, tous en coeur !!)  
_Mydaya_ : Kool !! j'adore les loooonnnngues reviews !! mais sakura, tu la  
met où dans ton top ? en tout cas, d'accord avec toi, VIVE SASUKE !!  
_Kiki_ : j'te connais pas toi ! c'est pas grave et pour la suite, la  
voila !!  
_Calliope_ : pour la mise en page, c ce que je fais è.é mais c pas grave car  
c compréhensible ( enfin, j'espère )  
  
5e chapitre : Trahison et fuiteIno ne bougea pas et elle sentit la terreur s'installer en elle.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de sasuke.  
Elle se dégagea et mentit :  
- je ... je voulais juste voir si tu dormais, sasuke-kun.  
- il ne s'est rien passé ? questionna sasuke.  
- non, sakura est dehors et je retourne auprès d'elle.  
Pendant ce temps, sakura s'inquietait de ne pas voir revenir ino et  
s'aventura dans la direction que cette dernière avait prise. Elle vit  
sasuke et ino discuterentre eux et eut un pincement au coeur en les voyant  
ainsi.  
- tu as laissé sakura toute seule ! ça ne va pas ? s'emporta sasuke   
l'adresse d'ino .  
Ino sentit la jalousie l'envahir et s'appretait à répondre lorsqu'elle vit  
sakura se diriger vers eux et eut une idée pour se venger de sakura qui  
occupait le coeur de sasuke, elle le savait. Elle se pencha vers le jouin  
aux cheveux noirs et l'embrassa. Sasuke, surpris, se dégagea vite fait et  
put voir une sakura en larmes sortir en courant après l'avoir regard  
tristement. Il poussa brutalement ino qui était assez contente de son effet  
et s'élança à la poursuite de la kunoichi . Il la trouva dehors, près du  
feu. Elle fixait les flammes dansantes et laissait ses larmes couler. Le  
jeune possesseur du sharingan s'assit à coté d'elle mais elle détourna la  
tête.  
- sakura, je te jure que je n'y suis pour riensi ino m'a embrassé, commenca  
sasuke, et ...  
- Arrête ! le coupa sakura, ça ne sert à rien.  
- mais c'est la vérité, elle m'a embrassé contre mon gré !  
- Arrête, t'ai-je dis ! hurla sakura, si tus aimes ino dis le moi plutôt  
que d'inventer des excuses !  
Ino, cachée, les observait en se disant que son plan marchait à merveille.  
- mais..., essaya sasuke qui ne put en dire plus car sakura s'était levée  
et s'était remise à courir en direction de la forêt.  
Sasuke la suivit mais la perdit de vue. Il s'aventura sur un chemin en  
criant son nom quand il entendit un cri. Il courrut à perdre haleine vers  
l'endroit où sakura avait crié car il était sûr que c'était elle et  
déboucha dans une clairière où la ninja aux cheveux roses était debout  
devant un homme qui avait l'air féroce et s'appretait à lui enfoncer un  
kunaï dans la cuisse. Sasuke cria et le ninja se tourna vers lui.  
- tiens! un Uchiwa. Je vais m'amuser ...Alors Calliope, t'es contente ? t'as assez de dialogues ? bon reviewer  
moi !!!  
bises 


	7. 6e chapitre : combat et dispute

Kikou !! ça boum ? Voilà le 6e chapitre avec un titit peu de retard !!  
Désolée ... Bon, pour ce chapt j'ai essayé, je dis bien essayé, de faire la  
description du combat et je vous préviens c nul !! booouuhh ! T-T !!

Réponses aux reviews : _Lostin972_ : Et non, j'ai décidé de faire un couple qui aura des difficultés  
à se faire Bien pour le top mais maintenant où mets tu sakura ?  
_Call_ : ben puisque tu m'appelle anne, j'vais t'appeller "call" Tu l'as  
cherché !! Alors comme ça, tu l'attendais avec impatience l'autre chapitre  
? tant mieux et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !!  
_Marionette_ : Un coup 1 "n" et l'autre 2 !! C bizarre mais bon !!Bon dans  
cette fic, sasuke va en voir de toute les couleurs !! ° sourire sadique °  
Bavarde ? ouais, y a encore des progrès à faire !!!  
_Mydaya_ : En effet, t'as fait plus court que l'autre fois mais j'étais  
contente de voir que tu lis tjrs ma fic !! Pour le sharingan, le ninja  
sait que sasuke est un Uchiwa car il le connait mais chut !.... j'en dirai  
pas plus !!  
_Neo303_ : Et ouais , 30 chapitres !! ° pense ... ° J'essairais de les faire  
!!  
  
6e chapitre : Combat et dispute Le ninja lança un shuriken d'une vitesse fulgurante dans la direction de  
sasuke qui l'évita difficilement. Pendant que ce dernier se redressait,  
l'homme avait emporté sakura en haut d'un arbre et après l'avoir ligotée  
avec de solides cordes, il descendit combattre sasuke. Le jeune adolescent  
sauta dans sa direction et s'appretait à lui donner un coup de poing, quand  
il changea de direction et frappa dans le vide. On entendit un "ouf "  
étouffé et là où il n'y avait que du vide apparut le ninja qui avait reçu  
le coup dans l'estomac. Sasuke ébaucha un coup de pied dans sa direction  
mais reçu un formidable heurt dans la nuque qui l'envoya à terre. Il ne put  
se relever car l'homme envoya deux kunai qui le clouèrent au sol. Le  
combattant mystérieux s'approcha doucement de lui, savourant sa victoire  
quand sakura qui avait réussi à se liberer de ses liens lui envoya un kunai  
dans le bras. L'homme jura et s'éloigna alors qu'elle libérait le  
possesseur du sharingan. Elle attaqua de nouveau mais l'homme l'attendait  
et la repoussa durement. Il s'appretait à l'achever quand dix shuriken le  
frolèrent. Il se retourna pour faire face à toute l'équipe des apprentis  
ninjas. Il vit qu'il ne ferait pas le poid et s'enfuit.  
- qui...qui vous a prévenu ? questionna sakura qui se relevait en  
chancelant .  
- nous avons entendu ton cris et nous sommes venus vous aider, répondit  
naruto.  
- merci! dit sasuke ( une première )  
Ce dernier s'approcha de sakura pour voir si elle n'avait rien mais la  
jeune fille l'évita et ne lui parla pas. Sasuke comprit qu'elle lui en  
voulait toujours pour le baiser et réessaya de s'expliquer mais la kunoichi  
le repoussa et entra dans la tente des filles pour aller dormir. Sasuke  
entre dans la sienne, déçu.( Hé oui, on fait un peu souffrir sasuke qui en  
gros sur la patate ) Le lendemain, sakura évita sasuke toute la matinée  
et ino en profita pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui mais il ui lançait  
des regards glacés et elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrai se faire  
aimer du descendant des Uchiwas. Elle s'ssit dans la charette, déprimé.  
Le midi, kakashi déclara :  
- nous allons aussi profiter de cette mission pour nous entrainer. J'ai  
formé des équipes:  
# naruto et hinata  
# lee et ino  
# tenren et neji  
# shino, choji, kiba  
# sasuke et sakura  
Kakashi avait mis mis sasuke et sakura ensemble, pensant qu'ils allaient se  
réconcilier mais sakura fit un bond de coté pour éviter de s'approcher trop  
près du jeune homme brun.  
- Et ben, c'est pas gagné ! pensa leur sensei.....  
  
Alors ça vous a plus ? Et vous connaisez inu-yasha ?  
Bises... 


	8. 7 chapitre : la chasse au trésor

Kikou !! Voici le 7e chapt ! Inu-yasha de la dernière fois c'était parce  
que je suis allé dans cette rubrique et je ne me souvenais pas qui était  
sesshoumaru ! Merci de me répondre ( pour ceux qui connaissent ! )

Réponses aux reviews :_Lostin972_ : Le sasu/saku va être en effet, un couple compliqué mais  
comme tu dis, ça va bien évoluer. Pour Ino et lee , j'avais envie de les  
mettre ensemble car lee se retrouve toujours tout seul et moi je l'aime  
bien .  
_Mydaya_ : Mais non, tes reviews sont les longues que je reçoit ! ça fait  
plaisir !!! Pour les combats, les pensées sont une idée mais je vais  
surtout les faire longs Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aimes pas  
ino ! Je me trompe ?  
_Marionnette :_ Haaa oui, je sais que c'est trop court !! Je vais essayer  
les 30 chapts !Shika n'est pas là car sinon y se srait retrouvé tout seul  
et c pas bien , j'aime pas è.  
_Call_ : Pour inu-yasha, regarde en haut !! Pour le ino/lee, j'vais bien  
faire ça et pour la suite, la voilà   
_Senvisage_ : Bon tu peux m'appeller anne mais pas annie è.é et j'aime bien  
sevisage donc pas de diminutif !!  
_Neo303_ : D'accord, d'accord, voilà ta suite !!  
  
7e chapitre : la chasse au trésor .- Bien, fit kakashi, maintenant, je vais vous donner des cartes pour que  
vous trouviez le trésor que nous avons caché dans la forêt et que vous nous  
le rapportiez. A trois, vous partirez .  
Il distribua les cartes où les genins purent voir où ils devaient se  
rendre.  
- 1, 2, 3, PARTEZ ! cria kakashi  
Hinata et naruto partirent en courant vers l'endroit où était inscrit une  
croix. Ils éviterent un trou dans le sol et arriverent devant devant des  
arbres qui qui formaient une barrière et dont, selon la carte, était cach  
derrière le 1er message ( vive les chasses aux trésors !! ). Naruto créa  
aussitôt de nombreux clones qui essayèrent de couper les troncs mais sans  
succès. Pendant ce temps, hinata avait utilisé son byakugan et sondait les  
environs. Après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait rien derrière les arbres, elle  
fouilla les buissons aux alentours et découvrit ainsi le fameux papier  
alors que naruto s'acharnait toujours sur l'obstacle. Elle lui tapota sur  
l'épaule et lui montra sa trouvaille. Naruto,en resta rond comme deux flans  
( expression d'argot ! ) et tira une tronche pas possible ( ça doit être  
beau ! ) . Après avoir chaudement félicité la ninja aux cheveux bleus, ils  
reprirent leur quête.  
L'équipe de néji et de tenten était plus équilibré et ils se débrouillaient  
bien même si ils étaient un peu gênés de travailler ensemble car tenten  
savait que neji était au courant qu'elle l'aimait et neji ne savait pas  
quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Finalement il demanda :  
- Beau temps aujourd'hui, non ? ( dis donc neji, c'est nul ça ! tu peux  
faire mieux !! )  
Tenten ne répondit pas car ils étaient arrivés devant une passerelle de  
bois qui avait un énorme trou en son milieu qu'on ne pouvait pas franchir  
et sauter par dessus le ravin s'avérait impossible vu sa grandeur. Elle eut  
une idée et l'exposa à neji :  
- Nous allons nous accrocher au pont et je couperai les cordes qui le  
retiennent à cette partie. Le pont se détachera alors et nous survolerons  
le précipice. Après, nous nous hisserons de l'autre côté. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Trés bonne idée ! la complimenta néji.  
Tenten soupira de soulagement qu'il approuve son idée et se positionna près  
de la passerelle avec néji. Elle coupa la corde et ils s'élancèrent deans  
le vide. Tout allait bien quand au milieu de leur "chemin", ils entendirent  
un craquement et la corde céda, les précipitant dans le vide...  
  
Alors ? c'était comment ? Dites le moooiiiiii !!! pour le prochain chapitre :   
le résultat des couples du vote !  
Bises. 


	9. 8e chapitre : les équipes sont dispersés...

Kikou !! ( slogan habituel ) Voilà le 8e chapitre !! Je suis en même tant  
vachement contente et très en colère !! Contente car quand je suis arrivée  
dans cette section, il n'y avait que trois pages de fics alors que  
maintenant, il y a en quatre et mécontente car ni Lostin972 ni  
Marionnette n'ont reviewé !! J'espère qu'ils ont des excuses et qu'ils me  
le diront !! Sinon, deux nouvelles revieweuses : mimy et kikilabombay !!  
Bienvenue !! Encore un p'tit truc : le résultat des votes pour les couples  
sera pour le prochain chapt car il faut que mimy et kiki ( je peux  
t'appeller comme ça ? ) votent !! Alors répondez à la question : quels  
couples voulez-vous pour cette fic ?  
Petite page de pub : allez dans le site " allnaruto.fr " ! Ils ont les  
musiques de naruto ! J'adore en particulier " sakura no theme " !!

Réponses aux reviews :   
  
_Call_ : ma fameuse muse toujours au rendez-vous !! toi au moins tu ne me  
laisse pas tomber !! ( je ne vise personne !! ) Faire tomber nos persos  
dans le vide, une mode ? Peut être mais j'avais envie de laisser neji et  
ten-ten seul dans la forêt ! Comme c'est romantique ! °chantonne°  
_Mydaya_ : Bon, tu vas rassurer toutes les fans d'ino !! Je ne vais pas faire  
d'ino la "méchante" et elle aussi elle va connaître le grrrrrrrand amour   
Néji qui se déride c parce que j'en avais marre qu'il ne pense qu'au  
combat !!  
_Kikilabombay_ : Oui, mes chapitres sont courts, je sais ! Mais c mieux que  
rien ! J'adore les fics avec de l'amour !! ( vive la romance ! Houlà,  
j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux car sinon, je vous plains ! )  
_Mimy_ : Oui, oui , sasuke va se réconcilier avec sakura mais il va falloir  
qu'il traverse des épreuve ! Néji qui engage la conversation cT comme ce  
ke j'ai dit à mydaya !  
_Neo303_ : Et oui !! je suis sadique ! La suite, la voilà !8e chapitre : Les équipes sont dispersées !  
  
Lee et ino se partagaient la tâche, en laissant ino chercher les papiers et  
ne se parlaient pas beaucoup car lee ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune  
fille blonde et ino ne trouvait rien à dire à l'amoureux transis de sakura.  
Ils finirent par arriver sur un rivage où derrière des rochers se trouvait  
le 1er papier.( Je m'inspire du manga mais c pas grave !) Ino resta en  
arrière alors que lee se précipitait pour exploser les pierres. En deux  
secondes, il ne restait plus que la plus imposante des roches qui barrait  
toujours le passage. Le brun la réduisit en miette mais emporté par son  
élan, il tomba dans la rivière qui coulait derrière ! Ino se précipita pour  
l'aider mais le courant étant trop fort, elle se fit aussi entrainer. Ils  
se débattirent pour rester à la surface et atterirent sur une petite île  
déserte avec des buissons à bais, une grotte et apparament des traces  
d'animaux.  
- Et ben ... ça alors .... , ne put que dire lee, assez hébété.  
- ......, renchérit ino.  
- Va falloir s'organiser ! bon, premiere obligation : la nourriture !  
Allons en chercher puisqu'il faudra attendre les autres pour nous sortire  
de là !  
Et ils se mirent au travail .  
Naruto et hinata avaient trouvé tous les papiers et se dirigaient vers  
l'endroit où était caché le trésor mais tout à leurs joie, ils ne virent  
pas l'énorme trou qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds et tombèrent dedans !  
Assis par terre, ils décidèrent creuser un tunnel pour sortir et  
débouchèrent dans un campement de ninjas déserteurs qui s'emparent d'eux et  
les firent prisonnier. Ils les emenerent dans leurs cachette et les  
enfermèrent dans une cellule.  
Pendant ce temps, sakura et sasuke était en train d'ouvrir le coffre au  
trésor qu'ils avait trouvé après un log chemin ponctué de :  
- Sakura, je te jure ...  
- La ferme !  
- ....  
- ....  
- Je n'aime pas...  
- Sasuke, je t'en pris, ne parle pas de ça, ça me fait mal ! tu ne  
comprend pas ? le suppliait sakura, au bord des larmes.  
Aussitôt, il arretait mais quand il faisait mine de s'approcher, elle lui  
lançait un regard noir qui le faisait reculer.  
Ils découvrirent leur cadeau qui s'avera être un miroir.  
- Un miroir ! s'ecria sakura, à quoi peut-il bien servir ?  
Sasuke ne répondit rien et prit le bout de verre entre ses mains et lut  
l'inscription qui y était gravé :  
Ce miroir te montrera tes souhaits les plus profonds.  
Alors, le miroir, s'illumina et il se vit en train de tuer itachi.  
- Ainsi, c'est ça mon désir le plus profond ? pensa t-il.  
Mais le miroir s'alluma de nouveau et il put se voir entrain d'enbrasser  
sakura. Rouge de honte il cacha le miroir aux yeux de sakura qui voulait  
voir pourquoi il était si rouge mais le miroir lui échappa et roula aux  
pieds de la kunoichi qui s'en empara et vit .....Alors ? ça vous a plut ? reviewer moi !!!  
Bises 


	10. 9 chapitre : différentes positions

Kikou !! Voilà le 9e chapitre !! Pour l'instant, on abandonne sakura et  
sasuke ( ça va vous obliger à reviewer si vous voulez avoir un autre chapt) pour retrouver neji et tenten qui tombait dans le vide ! Aussi, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard mais j'étais débordée ce week-end !

Réponses aux reviews :   
  
_Call_ : Non, non, non, c'est pas l'influence de jiraya car c'était un petit  
bec et c normal quand on sais pas où vont ses sentiments !! Orochimaru et Kabuto, c pas dans cette fic! Et la balade romantique, c pas non plus maintenant !! continue à reviewer, je me marre en lisant tes messages !  
_Mydaya_ : Et oui, un peu long et celui-ci aussi ! Sakura et sasuke, c dans le prochain chapter ( sadique ! ). Naruto et hinata vont avoir beaucoup de temps ensemble dans leur cellule, ne t'inquiete pas !  
_Lostin972_ : Excuse acceptées !! Lee et ino, ce sera pas 7 jours et 6 nuits mais 2 jours et 1 nuit 1/2 !! Un peu court mais c mieux que rien ! Sasuke et sakura comme je le redis, ça sera dans le prochain chapt !  
_Noe303_ : Salut titeuf !! Pense à faire une bio et si t'aimes tellement le  
couple sasu/saku( comme moi ! ) fait ta propre fic !! essaye !  
_Cline chieuse_ : tiens, c la 1ere fois que tu reviews non ? continue, ne  
t'arrête surtout pas !  
_Dragon noir_ : Oui, oui j'ai progressé pour la mise en page !! Bon, les  
chapitre courts, je le sais déjà ! Mais comme je vais en faire plein, ça  
compense un titi peu !  
_Marionnette_ : Magnifique !! Plus de 5 mots de ta part !! Je suis comblée !! ( j'exagère un peu ! ) Vi, vi, vi, moi aussi j'aime quand sasuke commence a ressembler à une tomate !!Pour ceux qui n'ont pas reviewer, ça doit être parce qu'ils sont en  
vacances... ( enfin, j'espère )  
  
**9 chapitre : Différentes positions....******   
  
.....neji et tenten basculèrent dans le vide. Aussitôt, tenten lança dix  
kunaï avec l'intention leur faire un appui pour "atterir" mais cela échoua. Prête à s'écraser, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit deux bras puissant qui lui encerclèrent la taille et en baissant son regard, elle vit que c'était les bras de neji. Elle rougit mais n'essaya pas de se dégager . Le jeune homme brun, quand à lui, concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et adhéra à la surface du gouffre. Il sauta souplement sur le sol et fit quelques pas quand il s'apperçut qu'il tenait toujours tenten. Il la libera à contre-coeur car le contact de la japonnaise n'était désagréable, bien au contraire ! Ils marchèrent sur la roche et virent une grotte qui était bien acceuillante et y entrèrent.Naruto et hinata, eux, restèrent enfermés toute la journée dans leur cage et eurent un maigre repas. Le soir, comme le tonnere grondait, hinata tremblait de tous ses membles et sursautait à chaque fois qu'un éclair tombait non loin de là. L'adolescent blond, s'appercevant que la ninja au byakugan n'allait pas bien , il s'approcha et lui parla doucement . Peu à peu, la jeune fille s'appaisa et s'endormit sur ses genoux. Naruto, géné car il ne pouvait pas bouger, la prit dans se bras et se coucha sur le coté. ( kawai !!! et je ne vous parle pas comment je vais imaginer le réveil ! )Ino et lee se débrouillait bien : ils avaient construit un abri et avaient  
préparé quelques provision ainsi que de l'eau potable. Ils avaient essayé de s'enfuir en marchant sur l'eau mais le rivage étant trop loin, ils avaient renoncé. L'abri se composait d'un lit pour deux car ils n'avaient pas la place d'en faire deux séparé, d'une bassine d'eau pour se laver et d'un endroit pour la nourriture. La nuit de leur arrivée, dormir à deux leur avait paru une bonne chose car il faisait froid et ils pouvaient se rassurer mutuellement ( surtout ino). Au matin, ils avaient décidé de construire un radeau pour rejoindre le rivage.Shino, choji et kiba étaient rentrés au campement car ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un message et purent découvrir une nouvelle arrivante qui discutait avec les senseïs. Elle avait les cheveux chatains et des yeux vert qui ressortaient sur son teint bronzé . Les garçons s'approchèrent tout en essayant de deviner le nom de la nouvelle. Kakashi les vit et leur annonca que miriko allait rester avec eux car elle aussi se dirigait vers so o iru. Ils leur apprit qu'elle venait du pays des nuages et qu'elle souhaitait revoir ses grand-parents qui habitait au village de leur destination. Kiba sentit soudain akamaru lui échapper et il vit son chien courir dans un des buissons qui bordait la route. Akam ressortit accompagné d'une autre boule de poil qui s'avança vers miriko. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras et leur présenta liroku, sa chienne ( mais où j'ai été trouver un nom pareil ! ).Voilà, voilà, je ne mettrai de prochain chapitre qu'à la rentrée car je  
pars en vacances.  
Bises. 


	11. 11e chapt : réconciliation et mission de...

Kikou !! Bonne rentrée à tous ! Désolée de poster ce chapt aussi tard mais j'étais partie assez longtemps en vacs . Bonne nouvelle : le tome 13 de naruto va sortir ! Nous avons maintenant 7 pages de fics dans naruto et ça fait plaisir de voir tout le monde écrire ! J'ai eu plein de nouvelles idées pendant ces 2 mois et j'ai décidé de faire une fic en plusieurs parties : minimum 2 et peut-être 3 ! Voici un chapitre spécial sasu/saku AMITIE ! ( la love story est pour plus tard ! ) Sasuke est un peut être trop gentil mais sinon c impossible de le mettre dans une story romantik ! Petite question auquel il faudrait que vous répondiez : Avec qui voyer-vous kakashi ? Kurenaï ou iruka ? Ah, et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourriez vous me dire votre âge dans les reviews ? Ça m'aiderait ....

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Call_ : Ma callie adorée !! Bon, t'es pas contente et je te comprend mais dans ce chapt, j'espère que tu va trouver ton bonheur ! On va savoir ce que sakura a vu dans le miroir et il y a du dialogue ! C mon long chapitre ! J'suis conteeeennnnnte ! Mais pour avoir le prochain, tu peux pas faire un namenashi à mon nom ??? Allez, please....

_Kiki_ : KOI !!! Choji, kiba et shino, faire un triangle amoureux !!!!! Jamais de la vie !! T'inquiète pas, il vont se trouver des copines sauf choji sans doutes ... Alors si tu le veux.....

_Marionnette_ : Vi, vi pour la rentrée ! Dsl ! Alors là, tu va avoir du dialogue, peu de descriptions et un piti peu de couple ! Ca va te plaire ?

_Mymy_ : Tout à fais d'accord avec toi !! Quel dommage ! Alors j'ai passé mes vacs à la mer ( st gilles croix de vie ! ) à la montagne ( sallanches près de chamonix dans les alpes ) à la campagne ( dans la sarte ) en Italie ( près du lac majeur ) ! Volà ! Tu sais tout !

_Céline_ : Tant mieux si c la 1ere fois ! Continue !

_Mayu_ : Et si, c les vacs de la rentrée ! dsl ! et ton pseudo, ça vient pas d'Alice 19th ?

_Tania _: Non, ça fait 11 car shikamaru ne fait pas partie de la fic. Quand j'ai épellé les persos au départ, j'ai pas dit son nom ! Et je ne crois pas que j'ai oublié kiba ... Et pour ta reviews, même pas un ptiti compliment ? TT !

_Dragon noir_ : T'inquiète ! Je surveille néji ! Et si il fait la moindre gaffe .... Le réveil de naru et hina sera dans le prochain chapt.... ( blackie : vilaine ... ) La rivière ? ben .... 1 Km ... chais pas trop.... Kiba et la nouvelle, ça va faire un cocktail explosif !! 5 chapt ?! Tu n'ais pas trop exigeant ?Vais voir ce que je peux faire ....

_Clover_ : Merci, merci, merci ! Pour kaka, justement, je fais un vote ! Alors, choisis !! Kiba, une copine ? Haahaaah ...

_Neo_ : Milles excuse cher lecteur ! Je ferai attention le prochaine fois ! Les vacs m'ont bien reposés et en effet, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées !

_Loreli_ : merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapt !

**Chapitre 10 : réconciliation et mission de récupération**

Sakura prit le miroir qui changea d'images car de nouvelles mains l'avaient pris. ( nyark, nyark ! ). La jeune fille se vit, tenant la main de sasuke. Elle avait l'air si heureuse qu'elle jeta l'objet et s'enfuit dans les bois en pleurant. Elle s'assit dos à un arbre et laissa cours à son chagrin.

"Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'aime plus sasuke !" pensa t-elle.

Et elle dit tout haut :

- De tout façon, il aime ino. Donc, la question est réglée.

- Non, je n'aime pas ino ! dit sasuke en sautant devant elle.

Sakura recula mais il reprit :

- Elle m'a embrassé par surprise et elle ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, tête de mûle ! Alors, tu fais plus la geule, ok ?

- Ok ! répondit sakura en tapant dans la main que l'héritier des Uchiwa lui tendait.

Ils ramassèrent le miroir et prirent la route du campement en discutant.

Ils arrivèrent le soir là-bas et virent que leurs senseï étaient très agités. Kurenaï prit la parole :

-Les autres équipes ont disparus et vous devez partir à leur recherche. Voici leurs cartes avec lesquelles vous pourrez les ramener. Départ dans une heure.

Elle se retourna et leur présenta miriko. Sakura se prépara rapidement et pendant que sasuke discutait au sujet des dernières recommandations avec kakashi, elle engagea la discussion avec l'arrivante. Peu après, elles discutaient comme de vieilles amies mais sasuke appela l'adolescente car il fallait s'en aller.

Sur le chemin, la kunoichi parlait avec enthousiasme de la nouvelle et le brun ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant à fond dans son récit, coupée du monde.

Kakashi, qui les surveillait du campement, sourit...

Après une heure de marche, les deux ninjas dressèrent leurs tente dans un arbre ( chais pas pourquoi mais j'en avait envie ! ) et sakura prit le premier tour de veille. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était assise quand elle entendit un craquement. Elle se retourna et vit... sasuke, tout simplement, qui s'avançait vers elle. Il s'assit et anima la conversation sur un sujet tout trouvé : miriko et demanda à sakura des informations sur elle. Sakura obtempéra et fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'elle savait sur la jeune fille :

- Miriko a deux parents qui ne sont pas ninjas et deux frères. Elle est genin, comme nous et va chez sa grand-mère qui l'a appelé à son chevet, sentant la fin proche. Elle est très sympathique et on sent que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Hum...

L'Uchiwa s'allongea brusquement sur la branche et regarda les étoiles. Soudain, il sentit une légère pression au niveau de son ventre et en baissant les yeux, il vit que sakura avait posé sa tête

sur son ventre et s'était roulée en boule tout en regardant elle aussi les milliers de petites étincelles qui illuminaient le ciel. Sasuke commença à lui raconter ce qui lui disait sa mère au sujet de ces jolies petites boules de gaz. Il remarqua, après un certain temps, que la kunoichi ne réagissait pluset vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la porta jusque sous la tente et la coucha délicatement. Il l'a regarda un petit moment puis la serra dans ses bras ...

Voilààààà ! Un chapt avec du dialogue pour call ! Et une titie review fait toujours plaisir ...

Bises.


	12. 12e chapitre : tout bascule !

Kikou !!! Gomen nasaï de ne pas avoir mis de chapt plus tôt mais je n'avais pas trop le temps ! J'ai remarqué que la troisième était plus dure que je ne l'avais pensé et que blacki m'a passé son virus : la shikarite ! Une maladie très contagieuse qui favorise le développement de la paresse ! Bon, assez déliré, je vous laisse avec mes réponses aux reviews mais quelques dernières petites choses : - tout le monde ne m'a pas dit avec qui ils voyaient kakashi,

- je n'ai pas eu toutes les réponses pour la description des revieweur ( tel que l'âge et la ville )

Merci !

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Call_ : é vi !! du sasusaku !!é du dialogue !! en effet, je t'ai comblée !! !

_Clover_ : ! nage dans le bonheur ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire tt ces compliments !! Et j'enregistre 1 voix pr le kaka/iru !! merci !!

_Amanda_ : Merci !! Et si tu aimes tellement le sasusaku, écris 1 fic !! Pour les chapt trop courts, on me l'a sit 1 bonne centaine de fois mais c'est mon style !! saku se réconcilie vite avec sasu ? c'est pour mieux disputer et que sasu découvre ses sentiments !!

_Kiki_ : Merci !! j'étais d'humeur 1 peu romantik ce soir là !! lol ! Il vont encore avoir plein de moments pour eux !!

_Mayura_ : Encore qqlqu'un ki me dit ke mes chapt sont trop courts !! j'en ai marre !! lol ! bon, toi tu sais pas pour kakashi, ok !! et merci !

_Shika_ : Je préfère saku !! pas mon vrai prénom !! sinon, je t'appelle loreli !! lol !! Et ça y est !! encore 1 reviews ki dit ke mes chapt sont trop courts !! Pour la réponse, regarde ci-dessus !! lol ! Merci bocoup !!

_Marionnette_ : merci !! alors, les autres équipes arrivent tt de suite !! Fait court pour que tu puisses rapidemment lire ! lol !

**12 ème chapitre : Tout bascule !!!!!**

Sakura commença à bouger dans tout les sens et sasuke eut peur qu'elle se réveille mais il n'en fût rien et elle se calma. Sasuke la relâcha et la regarda pensivement pendant que la jeune fille murmura dans son sommeil le nom de l'héritier. Puis, le ninja retourna monter la garde en se disant :

- Bonne nuit sakura ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu es avec naruto et kakashi les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi ...

Hinata se reveilla au petit matin et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les bras de naruto qui dormait comme un gros bébé ( S.U : ). Elle rougit au plus haut point et essaya de se dégager. Elle avait presque fini quand le blondinet se retourna et lui fit un croche-pied involontaire. La jeune fille tomba et se retrouva juste au dessus de notre héros qui ouvrit les yeux... ( naru et hina : saku !!!!!! S.U. : # regarde le plafond en sifflotant # vi ???? # ton innocent # )

Kiba et miriko avaient été chargés du premier tour de veille ( S.U. : comme par hasard !!! ) et discutaient tranquillement en se racontant leurs vies tandis que leurs chiens jouaient. Kiba vit akamaru renverser liroku et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Hahaa !! On voit bien que c'est mon chien le plus fort !!!! ( S.U. : kiba ??? # ton menaçant # va falloir rectifier ce petit côté là !! hein ??? )

- Ca va pas ?! C'est ma chienne la meilleure !!! s'écria miriko qui regrettait l'élan sympathique qu'elle avait eu pour l'enfant chien.

- Ah ouais ?

- En effet !!!

- Alors tu vas voir !!!

Et ils se mirent en position de combat...

Pendant ce temps, ino et lee avaient décidé de tester leur radeau. Ils montèrent à bord et commencèrent à pagayer chacun à leur tour mais au milieu de la rivière, ils entendirent d'étranges craquements et deux secondes plus tard, ino était sous l'eau, avec les débrits du radeau qui sombraient. Elle essaya de remonter pour aspirer une gorgée d'air mais elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces en ramant et elle étouffa. La tête lui tournait et sa vue se brouilla...

Neji et tenten s'étaient aventurés dans la grotte et n'ayant trouvé aucun habitant « indésirable », ils s'installèrent en attendant que le reste de la troupe vienne les délivrer. Tenten pêcha avec ses armes de jet pour le repas du matin, après avoir passé la nuit dans leur refuge. Neji, lui, ramassa des branches tombées du haut de la crevasse et les faisaient sécher au soleil. A la fin du repas, ils nettoyèrent les environs et la jeune fille alla se baigner ( S.U. : les filles ne changent pas...). L' hyuuga, par pudeur, resta à l'intérieur quand il entendit le cri de la kunoichi. Il se précipita dehors pour se retrouver face à ....

Volà !! J'ai ( enfin ) fini !! C'était dur ! bon, reviews ?


	13. 13e chapitre : et une ! à l'autre !

Kikou !! Bonne année à tous !! Je m'excuse du retard pour ce 13e chapitre ( c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que je m'excuse tout le temps ? ) ! Heu, ben…..j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire….. Ah, si ! Si vous avez une adresse MSN, pouvez-vous me la passer ? Et aussi, je m'excuse pour les reviews des autres fics : je n'ai vraiment pas le temps mais j'essaierai de faire des efforts !! Promis !! Et pour les fans du couple sasusaku, allez voir mon site si vous avez le temps, please !!!! Son adresse : http:cherry-blossom.fr.st/ !! Voilà !! Bonne lecture !!

Réponses aux reviews : 

Shika : Alors, la suite ?? la voila !! Quand à tes fics, elle sont géniales !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Continue et j'ai dans le projet d'écrire à kana pour faire de la pub à et pour avoir plein de nouvelles fics !!!!!!!!! Merci pour ta reviews !!

Call : Onisan !!!!!!!!!!!!! Heureusement que tu es la !! Ma plus fidèle lectrice !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # yeux en cœur # Et voila la suite !!

Marionnette : Nan, nan, nan ! en effet, je ne change pas !! Rock lee et ino, c'est dans le prochain chapt ! Là, je voulais surtout centrer la rencontre entre tenten, neji, sakura, sasuke et faire s'enfuir naruto et hinata !!

Sakura007 : Les chapitres trop courts….je sais, je sais mais vraiment je n'arrive pas à faire plus long !! ; gomen nasaï !! Sasusaku ?? heu…ben en voila !!

Néo : tant mieux si te revoila !! T'étais partis ou ?? Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !!

Céline chieuse : Hé oui !! j'ai toujours un peu de retard dans mes prévisions !! ; ! J'en prohite pour te dire que ta nouvelle fic est géniale ! Je l'ai lu mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre une reviews !! dsl !

Sae : merci, merci, merci !!!!!!!!! J'adore les nouvelles reviweuses !!!

Dark lee : Mon titi dark !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu liras pas ce chapt avant longtemps, vu que tu n'as plus ton ordi mais c'est pas grave !! J'attendrais patiemment de te revoir sur MSN !!! Merci pour tous tes compliments !!

Cassandra : Merci ! Vi, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords et je t'annonce que tu ne seras pas la suite des aventures d'ino et de lee avant le prochain chapt !!!!!! Hahahahahahahahah !!! # rire tonitruant #

**13e chapitre : Et deux, aux suivants !! **

Le réveil de naruto avait été tumultueux car il s'était retrouvé allongé par terre avec hinata juste au dessus de lui qui ressemblait à un feu de circulation. Après que cette dernière fut remise de ses émotions et puisse parler, naruto lui expliqua son plan pour s'évader en attaquant le ninja qui apportait leurs repas ( un coup classique mais je n'avais pas d'idée, dsl ! ) et en utilisant un justu de métamorphose, le kitsune ( renard en japonais ) et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prirent la route du campement, ignorant que leurs amis les cherchaient.

Neji, lui, avait trouvé en sortant de la grotte sa coéquipière qui avait pour seul vêtements une serviette enroulée autour de son buste face à un ours de deux mètres qui chassait dans les environs. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas tuer les animaux ( spécial pour les fans de neji !! ) mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas retrouver son amis en lambeaux vu la taille des griffes de la bête. Il activa son byakugan et se saisit promptement de ses kunais qu'il envoya en direction de l'ours. Ce dernier gronda de douleur quand il sentit les lames s'enfoncer dans sa peau, sous sa fourrure et donna des coups de griffes désordonnés dont un frôla tenten qui émit un petit cri et essaya de reculer. Neji, sentant le danger, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras ( le preux chevalier sauvant le demoiselle en détresse ! Dorénavant, je ferai des scènes moins « romantiques » suite à la dispute d'un des chapitres suivants ! ) pour l'emmener loin de l'animal maintenant enragé. Le prix du sauvatege fut une épaule déchirée par son adversaire qui fonça vers le garçon aux yeux blancs, voyant sa proie lui échapper…

Le lendemain matin, sasuke redevint froid comme avant ce qui ne gêna pas sakura, habituée à ses sautes d'humeur et qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils continuèrent leur marche pour arriver face à un grand ravin. Le ténébreux, sentant le chakra de plusieurs personnes dans les parages, se mit en position de défense devant sakura qui s'était penchée au dessus du gouffre, ne voyant pas de trace de pont ou passerelle. Elle vit ses amis neji et tenten aux prises avec un ours.

- Heu…sasuke ? Il y a dans le ravin…

- Mais tais-toi !! Tu me déconcentres !!

- Bon !! Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je vais me débrouiller seule !!

La shinobi aux cheveux roses sortit une corde son sac, l'attacha solidement à un pieu au bord du ravin et commença lentement à descendre dans le gouffre sous les yeux étonnés de son compagnon…

Voili, voulou !! Je sais, il est petit !! Alors, ne me dites pas ça dans vos reviews !! Merci !!


End file.
